Newspapers and magazines have over time developed an art of presenting text and pictures together on a page. In the print trade, careful consideration is provided to selecting images that compliment a story in subject matter, and even in style, color and presentation. This art has become lost with the migration of news and stories from newspapers and magazines to online web sites. Currently, little thought as to design and appearance is given to a web page on which news items or other articles are provided.
Numerous online sites exist that aggregate and present news and other articles. One common way of presenting articles and stories is to display summarizations. Sometimes, pictures are displayed with the summarizations. In order to review a complete story, an object appearing with the summarization, such as the image or the heading, needs to be selected by the user. In return, a text article may be opened.